Quelques manières de mourir dans les bras de Roy
by kaenSuzaku
Summary: Comme je suis sadique et que j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages favoris, je leurs offres quelques jolies scènes de morts et de larmes. Exclusivement réservées à Hawkeye. N'hésitez pas à me proposer vos idées. Scènes de RoyAi évidement.
1. D'un coup de feu

Il pleuvait à verse en cette journée d'août. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé mourir de ainsi.

Elle s'était assise sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre du bureau, détachant ses cheveux blonds, s'accordant une pose entre deux dossiers. Le temps grisâtre la rendait morose, incapable de se concentrer. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Non pas parce qu'il était gris ou bien parce que cela vous trempez jusqu'aux os, non, elle ne l'aimait pas car ce temps avait déjà failli plusieurs fois tuer l'être qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde. Elle entendit quelques détonations dehors, des coups de feu. Inquiète, elle se précipita dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit et dévala les escaliers, sortant à son tour. Roy était sortit il y a quelques temps déjà et n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle regarda de ses yeux mordorés la scène. Deux militaires tenait des armes à feu entre leur mains, visiblement entrain d'essayer de protéger le QG d'une bandes d'une dizaine d'hommes armés dont trois étaient déjà à terres. Riza voyant la difficulté de ses camarades prit part au combat, visant des points non vitaux mais gênants de leurs adversaires. Les jambes par exemples.

Elle tira trois balles, touchant trois hommes aux jambes, les faisant s'affaisser à terre. Les deux autres militaires s'occupant des autres, la bande fut vite incapable de continuer son chemin. Et pourtant, alors que Riza venait de rejoindre son colonel qui venait de rentrer, une balle la percuta de plein fouet, tirée par l'une des précédente cible de la sniper. Elle se la reçu dans l'épaule, rien de bien grave en somme. Une deuxième visant Roy. Elle s'interposa. La balle l'atteignit dans le cou. Elle cracha une importante dose de sang et tomba au sol sous les yeux de l'alchimiste de flamme.

Les deux militaires qui l'avait accompagné s'occupèrent d'achever les agresseurs.

Il pleuvait toujours à verse. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Elle ouvrit une dernière fois ses yeux, faibles. La douleur dans son cou était insupportable et elle avait beau essayer de respirer, plus aucun air n'irriguait ses poumons. Sa vue était floutée. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir si ce qu'elle sentait couler contre ses joues étaient ses larmes ou bien de simple gouttelettes de pluie. Mais dans ce cas alors, la pluie serait tiède. Elle releva un peu ses yeux. Il la serrait contre lui et elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur s'immiscer en elle. Les mèches noires et humidifiées de l'alchimiste gouttaient sur ses joues déjà mouillées par ce qui lui avait finalement semblé être des larmes. Ses yeux sombres étaient ouverts et fixés dans les siens dans une expression de douleur. Pourquoi cette expression ? Riza ne le prenait pas de la même manière. Après tout, lui était en vie. Le reste importait peu. Qu'elle meure maintenant ou bien demain importait peu. Elle sentait que bientôt elle ne verrait plus et qu'elle s'éteindrait. Elle posa une main tremblante sur la joue de cet être si cher. C'était chaud et humide. Riza se demanda alors pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve mourante pour enfin connaître la sensation d'être dans ses bras.

/\/\/\

Vous en pensez quoi ? Je l'ai écrit sur un jolie coup de tête. Je prévois encore plusieurs chapitres racontant une mort différante ! Donnez moi vos idées !


	2. Malade et fleurs de cerisier

Il essuya une énième fois la sueur perlant sur son front trop chaud et tira ses draps, les remettant en place.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son lit et le brun se faisait pour tout dire un sang d'encre. Il n'avait pas arrêté de prendre rendez-vous avec différents médecins et chacun abordait malheureusement le même discours.

« Navré mais ce dont souffre votre fiancée n'est pas une maladie connue de nos services » qu'ils disaient tous.

Ils n'avaient même pas été capable de dire si la jeune femme allait y survivre ou encore si lui il y risquait quelque chose, à partager son lit et à toujours rester à ses côtés. _Pour tout dire il s'en moquait de cette maladie. Qu'il la chope, il n'irait pas en faire un foin, bien au contraire au moins il accompagnerait Riza._

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il l'accompagnerait partout mais ne s'était jamais posé à lui la question de la mort. Si Riza mourrait… que ferait-il ? Il serait sans doute incapable de survivre…

La jeune femme ouvrit faiblement les yeux murmurant son nom. Roy lui serra les mains plus que d'habitude. Elle était brûlante. Il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'expulse une quinte de toux, mêlée de sang.

Elle s'écarta un peu du milieu du lit, demandant à Roy de grimper, et après que ce dernier l'ait rejoint, elle se blottit contre son torse.

\- Je sais que ça peut être dur à accepter mais tu sais…

Elle toussa à nouveau, crachant encore rouge.

\- Je vais sûrement y rester.

Il lui fit comprendre par un simple regard que ce sujet lui était douloureux et la serra encore une fois dans ses bras, un peu trop fort. Ce sujet était vraiment sensible.

Elle tenta de le repousser faiblement mais celui ci n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

\- J'aurais été heureuse de cette vie.

Riza était ainsi. Depuis qu'elle avait attrapé cette maladie, son comportement c'était fait beaucoup plus doux, elle souriait plus, profitait plus, comme si chaque instant était son dernier. Une fleur s'épanouissant dans la maladie.

\- Dis Roy, c'est la saison des cerisiers, tu m'accompagnes ? Je me sens un peu mieux.

Il savait bien que tout n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges mais se voyait incapable de refuser une de ses requêtes. Aussi, il se leva du lit et la souleva délicatement, la portant comme une princesse en sortant de l'appartement, refermant la pièce derrière lui.

Ils marchèrent ainsi sur le sentier, et s'arrêtèrent dans le parc des cerisiers. C'était leur parc. L'endroit qui contenait tout leurs plus beaux souvenirs. Roy déposa la jeune femme au sol et celle ci s'appuya sur lui pour pouvoir marcher.

Les pétales de cerisiers roses tombaient doucement au sol, s'entremêlants à ses cheveux blonds.

\- C'est beau, hein ? murmura l'homme.

\- Oui, mais c'est également si triste.

Il se retourna ne comprenant pas sa réponse.

\- Toutes les pétales tombent au sol parce qu'elles sont mortes et que leur temps est passé… C'est beau, mais tellement triste…

Le brun essuya tendrement la larme qui coulait de sa joues et s'assit, à côtés d'elle contre le tronc de l'un de ces cerisiers. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, l'un et l'autre finissant par s'assoupir.

* * *

Son corps était engourdi. Il s'étira sans trop oser bouger. La femme à ses côtés dormait toujours, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'observa, attendrit.

Son sommeil était tellement profond que l'on aurait dit un ange.

Non. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle était plongé dans un sommeil dont personne ne pourrait plus la réveiller.

Il passa une main sur la joues de l'éternelle dormeuse, ses larmes ruisselantes. Il fallait s'y attendre. Une pétale de cerisier avait entamé sa chute.

/\/\/\

J'aime vraiment écrire ce genre de scènes, là, Riza est morte en paix et tout à fait sereine. Si j'avais le choix, je pense que je souhaiterai mourir comme ça moi aussi. Au milieu d'un endroit que j'aime avec une personne que j'aime.

Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de mangas et contes qui ont bercé ma croissance. Il y avait un dessin animé avec une petite fille malade (le nom ne me revient pas), un conte avec un viel ogre qui possédait un magnifique jardin, l'un des films de Kenshin et pour finir, le vent se lève de Miyazaki (si beau)…

Qu'avez vous pensé de celui là ? Une petite reviews ?


End file.
